Girl Meets High School
by GirlMeetsMaisie
Summary: Episode 1 of my take on how Season 3 should be. This is the start of something new and Riley isn't sure if she's nervous or excited but she's willing to make as many friends as possible. Warning: Homosexual character
1. Chapter 1

**This is what could count as Episode 1 of a new series. The series is this entire account and is what I would like season 3 (and future seasons) to be like.**

 **Warnings: Homosexual character (if you aren't comfortable with that please don't read.)**

Today was it; the first day of high school. Riley could feel her hands shaking, although in anticipation or nervousness she couldn't be sure. She knew she was really lucky, all her friends had decided to join the school and her dad was going to be teaching the, this year. How her dad managed to keep in her class this year was beyond her though.

As they arrived at her new school Riley looked up in terror. It was even bigger than she imagined. The school was apparently in a circle shape, so that if you get lost you can just keep walking in the same direction until you reach your destination, not that that would really help her.

Taking a deep breath her and Maya walked through the doors and instantly felt small. Everyone was so much bigger. Walking slowly up to the reception area to get their schedules Riley and Maya scanned the crowded place for Lucas and Farkle.

Finally spotting Farkle they made their way over, schedules in hand. Soon afterwards Lucas arrived and the friends walked to class together. Their first class was luckily history with her dad and all of them managed to be in it together. Scanning her schedules she saw that her and Maya have art and maths together, her and Farkle have science and Lucas shares English with her. They all were in history. They also all managed to get in the same lunch time.

As they sat down Riley scanned the room. It was similar to their old classroom but with an extra set of seats. There were five seats in the front and Riley sat in the middle one, Farkle was behind her, Maya beside her and Lucas behind Maya. Lucas and Maya were a bit awkward since they had been dating for a little while until they broke up over Summer but Riley had a feeling they'd be back together soon.

A girl entered the room and sat down beside Riley, she had light brown hair which turned to gold in an ombre effect and some of the bluest eyes Riley had ever seen.

The lesson soon started and after introducing himself and taking the role Corey began to talk.

"Bravery; although many of us imagine it differently it is, in essence, staying in a difficult situation or place to help or prove something. Many of us aspire to be brave but few of us succeed. And that's okay. If you strive to be brave you are already striving to make a difference.

"I have decided for a short little lesson about bravery in history, I want you to all research a story of someone being brave, when they faced difficult to decisions so as too better the place or people around them.

"You can use any way of researching you want and you can present your findings however you like."

The girl beside Riley raised her hand and once given permission to speak said "But Mr. Matthews what do you count as brave? Someone could think playing during a sport with an injury is brave while someone else thinks it is stupid or not really brave."

"That is a wonderful question Ms...?"

"Maisie, Maisie Carter sir." Maisie seemed to have a slight accent, kind of like British but not quite.

"Ah yes, thank you Maisie and to answer your question this is to see your view on bravery, your view on history and how you see the world."

The bell suddenly rang, the periods running shorter than normal due to it being the first day.

They all got up to go to their next classes which for Riley was English. She and Lucas kept an eye out, not able to find their room until Lucas finally spotted the name plate on the door. They quickly headed in with a few minutes of transition time to spare. Riley sat in the front with Lucas on one side of her.

Riley noticed the other girl, Maisie was also in this class and she waved at her as she entered. Lucas looked a little confused but Riley decided it would be best to make as many friends as she could in this new environment.

Maisie headed over and smiling slightly sat next to Riley.

"Hi, I'm Riley" She said excitedly "And this is Lucas."

Maisie blinked at the surprising enthusiasm and smiled. "I'm Maisie."

Riley smiled again and turned back to the front as the English teacher walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Disney? No? That's because I'm not. I do not own anything associated with Disney except this fanfiction account and my OCs. Any resemblance of my OCs to real life people is non-intentional.**

 **Warnings: Homosexual characters (And Australians, if you count them as things that need to be warned against. If so; Hi, I'm Australian as is Maisie)**

"So Maisie, where you from?" Lucas asked as they made their way to the cafeteria. She and Lucas had just had fourth period PE together and were now on the way to lunch to meet the others. Maisie had yet to be introduced to Maya and Farkle but was fairly certain they were in some classes with her.

"I'm from a city in Australia called Melbourne. I was born in Sydney but moved to Melbourne when I was 3."

"That's so cool. How long you lived in America?"

"I moved here last month." By this point the two new friends had made it to the cafeteria and Lucas began looking around for the others. He found Maya, Zay, Smackle and Farkle on one of the lunch tables. They quickly got some lunch from the cafeteria ladies and sat down. Lucas introduced everyone and by this point Riley was entering the cafeteria.

Riley began to get her food and looked around. Maya waved her over to their table and Riley sighed with relief. She walked over to them but before she could get there she bumped into someone.

She found herself face to face with a girl her age. The girl wore what looked like designer clothes but now had some lunch food on them. Riley had also gotten some on herself.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Riley stuttered, scared by the look on the other girl's face.

"How dare you! You completely ruined my clothes!" The girl shouted angrily.

Riley panicked and turned around and ran right out of the cafeteria. Maya got up to run after her but Maisie was already on her feet.

Maisie ran down the hall right after Riley, her footsteps pounding on the tiles. She eventually found Riley sitting against the back wall of the bathroom

"You okay?" Maisie asked slowly walking towards her.

"Not really, it's the first day and I've already managed to destroy someone's clothes." Maisie sat next to her so they were nearly touching.

"Eh, it's nothing compared to my first day of high school." Maisie said.

"How have you already had your first day of high school? You're in the same year as me." Riley asked confused.

"Australia starts high school two years earlier than America. We start in year 7. But the point is my first day I managed to run into a wall making my nose bleed and then stumble right on top of the most popular girl in school. The blood went all over her and trust me, blood is a lot harder to get out of clothes than mashed potatoes."

Riley laughed a little and turned to face Maisie. "How'd you get through it?"

"I had amazing friends who stood up for me and helped me. You seem to already have those friends. Besides she was a total jerk. A week into school and I didn't feel guilty at all."

Maisie lifting herself off the ground and then turned around, holding her hand out to Riley. Riley looked at it for a few seconds and then accepted it. The two friends stood in the middle of the bathroom until Maisie dragged Riley by the hand to the sink. "Come on let's get you cleaned up and when we are done I think I have a jacket in my locker to cover any potential stain. Don't worry a good wash of the shirt when you get home should clear the stains right up."

Maisie and Riley rather awkwardly cleaned up the shirt with water and paper towels while Riley was wearing it and then they walked to the lockers to get the jacket. It was a relatively good match although Maisie was smaller than Riley, the jacket itself was a little too big and so was only slightly small on Riley.

The two girls then walked back to the cafeteria, although Riley was quite nervous about it. They made their way over to the table where Maya looked at Riley to make sure she was okay. When Riley smiled at Maya, Maya sent a look of gratitude to Maisie. Maisie just nodded in reply before going back to her food. Both Maya and Maisie sacrificed a bit of food for Riley so that she could actually have lunch. They then had to go to 5th period which Riley actually had with Maisie. They had drama together for what would be a double period. However today the classes were shorter, about half the normal time so they only had a single period before they would go home.

Maisie had learnt she did have classes with the others and that each class she had had at least Riley, Maya, Lucas or Farkle. She and Riley headed off to drama which Riley learnt was Maisie's favourite subject before it was finally home time.

Once home Riley added Maisie to her social medias and texted her for a while.

Corey had found out about what had happened in the cafeteria and had asked Riley about it but she had assured him that everything was fine. Corey reminded Riley about his history lesson on bravery and the homework as well as told her to be brave.

After that Riley finally closed her eyes on her first day of high school.


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter of Girl Meets High School which is the first episode of Girl Meets Maisie (My take on season 3 of GMW). Thanks for clicking on this to read, it means a lot. By the way the speech in this chapter about the soldiers in world war 2 going to cross the river is from the great TV show The Librarians, I recommend that you watch it although keep in mind it is rated M. The part taken from that is from Maisie's speech from the words 'There is a story soldiers tell...' until the end of Maisie speech.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor have not, owned Girl Meets World or any other TV show for that matter. The only thing I own is this story line and my OCs.**

 **Warnings: Homosexual character.**

It was the second day and Riley was painfully aware of the glares being sent her way from the girl from yesterday and her friends. Sighing Riley walked to her first class history. History was the only class they all shared together. Unluckily however the other girl was also in the class.

Riley sat through the class listening to the projects about bravery and was grateful she wouldn't need to present until the next period.

Soon enough it was Maisie's turn.

"In Australia we celebrate a day called ANZAC day, the 100th anniversary was last year. On this day the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps were sent to Gallipoli to help fight with other countries in the war. The day is now used to acknowledge and remember all of those from Australia and New Zealand who fought in any war, at any point in time. Every April 25th Australians band together to commemorate the bravery of our soldiers.

"Bravery is to try, try even when you know you could fail. To try and to protect those you care about. Even if it could damage you, bravery is the ability to try anything to protect the things and people you care about.

"There is a story that soldiers tell; World War II, Market Garden, allied assault, behind enemy lines. What happens is: these allied troops have to cross a river. First wave of soldiers get in their little pontoon boats, get halfway across the river and the Germans begin to shoot at them, none of them make it.

"These two Colonels are watching this happen and one of them says: 'Those are the bravest men I have ever seen.'

"The second Colonel points at the second wave of soldiers, getting in their little pontoon boats, getting ready to cross the same river, only they saw what happened to the first guys - they know what's coming. And that Colonel says: 'No, those are the bravest men I have ever seen.'"

"Very true Maisie, bravery is being able to fight for what you know is right even if it could kill you. Try and be brave, not to the extent of going out to cross a river with people baring guns at you, but to the point where you take risks, not physically or mentally harmful risks of course." Corey said, stepping away from the desk he had been leaning on.

"So say doing something could ruin the chances of something you dream of but it's for what's right, should you be brave then?" Maya asked.

"But who is to decide what is right or wrong?" Corey questioned. "Soldiers in war think serving their side is right, but if both sides think that who can decide which side is right? The act of bravery is to do what you _think_ is right, not what necessarily actually is right."

"What would you do, daddy?" Riley asked in a soft voice. "If there is some kind of impossible decision and you can't decide."

"Go with your heart, go with whichever one you feel compelled to. Right and wrong aren't black and white, they are grey, easily blended. Just stick to what you believe in, as long as no one gets hurt being brave for your beliefs is the best option that you can take in that scenario."

At that the bell went off, signifying the end of history. Riley and Maya had the next class together and so they walked there side by side. Maisie was being quiet and obviously in deep thought and so Riley decided to not talk until Maisie wanted to.

After a short while Maisie turned to Riley and smiled and started telling her about some video she saw online. Riley was content to listen, somehow finding Maisie's voice soothing. Sooner than expected they reached the class and took their seats, next to each other.

Throughout the class Riley sent Maisie smiles who in turn, when she thought Riley wasn't watching, sent her odd looks of contemplation.

Sooner than expected the period was over and then during the day, whenever Maisie got the chance she told Lucas, Farkle and Maya her plan.

Her plan to be brave.


	4. Chapter 4

**So the fourth chapter, wow, just one more chapter after this one before I finish this episode. I will be writing more 'episodes' so make sure to keep an eye out. Not much to say for this chapter, just I hope you enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I no own Disney. That simple enough (that was basically caveman talk)?**

 **Warning: Homosexual character (oh no, the gays, they are too fabulous.**

It was finally time for lunch and the group of friends met up and sat at the same table as before. Riley seemed nervous to be in the room and had made sure to get her food with Maya so she wouldn't be alone.

About half way through lunch all the friends except Riley caught each other's eyes and nodded. They all stood up, making sure to make enough noise to draw the attention of others in the room. Riley looked up confused but when she made a go to get up Maya lightly pushed her down.

When people didn't stop talking Maisie got up and stood on the table, gaining enough height that everyone could see how serious she was.

She began to speak clearly and loudly "I've learnt recently that being brave means standing up for what you think is right and damn the consequences. So that's what we are doing. Damning the consequences." With that Farkle tipped his lunch tray back onto himself, spilling his sandwich. Some of the ham got stuck on his shirt.

"Being brave isn't doing stuff for the hell of it, it's fighting for what you believe in. We believe in sticking up for your friends." Maisie nodded at Lucas as she spoke. Lucas grabbed his mashed potatoes and smashed them against both of his shoulders.

"You know what isn't brave? Making someone nervous to enter a room simply because they accidentally spilt something on you. So to show how to actually be brave we are spilling stuff on ourselves. I know it doesn't make sense but hey, we're teenagers, we do crazy things." Maisie continued. Maya buried her face in her mashed potatoes, coming back up with it all over her face.

"Being brave is seeing what will happen and fighting anyways." Finally Maisie, still standing on the table, grabbed her yogurt from Lucas' outstretched hand and smashed it over her head, yogurt spilling all over her face and hair.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Riley started.

"Then say nothing." Maisie said, getting down from her chair. "This is what friends do, stand up and help you." Maisie finished, referencing the conversation the two new friends had in the bathroom.

They were interrupted when Yogi stood up in his chair and poured his orange juice down his front. His girlfriend also stood up and threw her lunch tray against her chest. All around them students began to shove food against themselves, showing their support.

In a few minutes everyone had done it except the mean girls and her friends. Looking around infuriated the girl quickly lost even more control of the situation when her friends also made a mess of their clothes with their lunch.

Knowing she was fighting a losing battle she decided to give in and under the watchful eyes of everyone in the cafeteria she threw her lunch tray against her chest, although she had put a napkin there first, not wanting to ruin another shirt.

Riley smiled around and turned to face her friends.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Peaches." Maya said affectionately, before she and everyone else began to vacate the cafeteria to go clean themselves up.

Soon the only people left were Riley and Maisie.

"I can't believe you would do this for me. We've only known each other two days, less than that even." Riley said in disbelief.

"You seem like the kind of person who would do this kind of thing for your friends. Only right I return the favour."

"Well thank you." Riley said, before walking away to the bathrooms to go clean up.

Maisie stood there, staring after Riley, a soft, affectionate smile on her lips before she called out "Hey, wait for me!" and ran after Riley.

As the two new friends walked to the bathroom they walked together, exchanging stories about their past few years, Riley telling Maisies about all the crazy stuff that happened, Maisie telling Riley about her adventures in Australia.

Watching the two talk you would never guess they had only known each other for two days, they acted like they'd known each other for years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is late. But better late than never huh? This is the last chapter. The next story will be Girl Meets LGBT+. Some things will be outed about our main characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World.**

 **Warning: Homosexual characters.**

"So what did you learn?" Corey asked his class the next day.

"That sometimes being brave is the only real option. The only way to solve a situation is to raise your head, puff out your chest and do what's right, damn the consequences." Maisie said.

"Courage is difficult to achieve but it's worth it in the end." Lucas said and Maisie sent him a smile. Something in Riley's chest stirred and she had a feeling it wasn't about Lucas.

She choked down that little fact and lifted her head towards her dad "What if you can't be brave?"

"That's a good question. Being brave isn't always easy and sometimes it isn't needed. But if a situation rises in which you have to be brave arises I am positive all of you will be able to swallow your fear and get the job done."

Corey continued "High School is a scary time. At times you are going to want the Earth to open up and swallow you. But you have to be brave in situations like that and face those situations head on. I know that you are all ready for that. Now what needs to happen is you need to realise that it's okay to be afraid. Can anyone tell me why?"

"Fear is a basic human feeling."

"That's right, a right dose of fear is the reason humans have lived so long. We know when to be afraid of something and back off. But if you are too afraid life will just pass you by." Corey explained.

"Emperor Domitian was a Roman Emperor who's fear of betrayal caused him to become cruel and paranoid. He created new ways of torture and executed many people. He let fear drive him to do crazy things, to the point of not even trusting his own wife and having people executed simply because he was jealous."

Corey finished his speech with "What I'm trying to say is don't be too afraid that you do things you wouldn't normally do, but do be afraid in a healthy amount to keep safe."

"What happened to Emperor Domitian?" Asked Riley curious.

"He was killed by some conspirators who were sick of his cruel ways. The Senate was even happy when they heard he was dead, as his reign had been very detrimental to the Senate."

"So he was so afraid that his cruelty because of his fear lead to his death?" Asked Maya.

"Exactly."

"Well I guess we'll be careful not to be too afraid then." Riley said smiling at her friends.

"Good." Corey nodded and finally the bell rang. "Have a good day everybody and remember be brave, even in the small things."

The group of friends left the room, chatting and smiling to themselves.


End file.
